Wise Choice
by MonoSheep
Summary: What if Keitaro made a wise choice after he's fired for the third time? What if he gave up all together as he spent his final moment with his aunt? How will Haruka reacted to the news? Note: it is an one-shot, so no update. Maybe a sequel will happen.


Its supposed to be the three chapter story, but decided to keep it short and simple. I intended to do an AU on "What if" Keitaro decided to make a choice before he was able to hire by Seta?

I don't own the Love Hina.

* * *

Wise Choice

Without a regret, he sat down in the Hinata Café when he ordered green tea when it confirmed that he wasn't in the mood. He tried so many times to gain their trust, but couldn't do much anything? Should he choose his life over a promise? Should he choose his mental and physical health over the girls? Should he leave behind the inn started off tied to the promise?

He tried to evict them, but it's overrule by his grandmother. Does she care about his well-being or not?

He couldn't look at his aunt in the eyes anymore when she will try to turn the tables. Instead, she showed him sympathy after what he had to go through except it's obvious that she doesn't care.

After he tried to get three jobs, but Mitsune continued to sabotage his chance to pay the debt back. The tables turned again when he gave up the inn to the bank to cover the debt. It loses value due to the damage, but could be repaired and resell back into the market?

How will the girls react?

It's obvious that they don't understand the struggle that Keitaro had to go through, but questioned his insanity in the process. Why did he allow the girls to attack him without standing up for himself? It's obvious that they don't care about his well being when he sent their family an eviction notice, but a note. It's a start to move on with his life when he decided to return back home and adorn from his sins.

"Keitaro, I don't know about how your grandmother reacted to this, but it doesn't matter anymore," Haruka said as she refilled his cup of tea, "It took guts to closed down the Hinata Inn, but gave it up to the bank."

"I tried to prove to them that I'm not a bad guy, but I tried to gain their trust. It's obvious that I had been used as a punching bag, do you think that I'm stupid to stay here forever?"

"No, I regretted my actions tie to the incident, but thought you were…"

"Able to handle it, but it's my biggest mistake that I had ever made. Nobody told me that they will attack me without a reason, but I'm left with a choice. It's not selfish…"

"Your health is important than your promise and duty," Haruka added, "I'm glad that you realized this by now, but I knew the day would come. Did you?"

"I gave up the deed to the bank, but it's obvious that it didn't take long for me to realize that I'm under the violation. It's not easy when you had no experience, but realize the consequences of allowing things to get out of hand. I knew my reputation won't recover if I tried to acknowledge that I had no problem. I knew that I'm not going to Tokyo University since I failed more than three times."

Haruka flinched to hear him in a negativity as he drank his tea, but this was a moment where she wondered if she neglected her duty. She thought he was going to handle it, but it's obvious that he lost the battle. She cursed her own mother for her actions and poor decision, but the consequence was critical that Keitaro suffered now.

"Let's face it!" Keitaro smiled sadly, "I'm a failure…"

Keitaro thanked Haruka for the tea and left the café as he wheeled his backpack. It sunk Haruka lower to watch her nephew leave for the final time, but he wasn't going to come back.

"Let's face it! I'm a failure…"

The words repeated in Haruka's mind when she wondered if the girls caused him to give up. They wanted him gone since this lame excuse coming from Naru and Motoko. It's obviously invalid since Keitaro is Granny Hina's and her relative and he wasn't aware about the conversion about a year ago. They used him without the consequences, but thought the world revolved around them.

Sadly, it doesn't.

Haruka's expression changed after Keitaro left.

Where was he going to? Was he going back to his home? Did he mature when he stepped out of the Hinata Inn? The words hit her like bricks as if she's to blame for the change.

Was it the consequence for their actions? It's obvious that there's no turning back time for her, but wondered who was going to take over it?

What will be the aftermath of all this?

It remained an unsettling question within her consciousness when it made her regret in her heart.

She didn't notice the note hidden under an emptied dish on the table.

 _I left café when I told my aunt that I was a failure, but the burden lifted out of my back. I tried to get the job three times, but Mitsune ended up getting me fired. She didn't put any effort to help with the debt, but should I forgive her?_

 _Should I forgive the others? No, but does my grandmother understood the situation? I doubted it if she willing to side with the girls over my well being. I shouldn't turn down an opportunity when I failed the 3rd exam, but realized that Promise will not get me to Todai. The past doesn't mean anything to me anymore, but I gave up the deed to the bank._

 _Was it my vendetta?_

 _I wouldn't call it much when I stepped foot into the Hinata Inn before I misinformed on what it was now. What was my grandmother's reason behind it? I don't want to know, but refused to turn my back on what I did. I don't care if she disowned me, but I had my reason for my life endangered. I thought I was going to win their trust, but it wasn't helping the situation when I neglected by others._

 _My promise wasn't worth it anymore…_

 _If they tried to track me down, it will be too late for forgiveness when I left this country and leave me my head held high._

 _No longer will I be abused without a reason?_

 _No longer will they assaulted by dignity for their self-proclaimed justice?_

 _It doesn't bother me anymore if karma comes back to them, but how long?_

 _How long will it last when the table turns against them?_

 _Only time will tell…_

Keitaro stood before the ticket book within the Airport as he carried his baggage and passport. He looked his shoulder and doubled checked to see who was behind him. These past incidents gave me a mental scar, but decided to take precaution if the ex-tenants decided to track him down. It's a crowded place during rush hours, but the airport's security increase over the past incident.

 _Will they get arrested? I don't know…_

 _Will they face the consequences?_

 _Will they meet their match?_

 _I don't know, but I don't care if they tried to have history repeat again. Then whose fault will be if they attacked someone without any reason?_

 _Will the table turn if someone is very cruel and promised revenge?_

 _I couldn't be the person committed cruel acts, but someone will stand their ground and act like it's nothing._

 _Will they regret?_

 _They will…_

So, it's do or died as he got his ticket and headed straight to the terminal where flight prepared to take off thirty minutes. His mind fills him with doubt if he should go back or not.

 _Will this person be naïve as me?_

 _No, he or she wouldn't be…_

 _He or she will not let it slide if he had to defend himself from their ignorance. Will he or she showed them mercy? No…_

He shook his head.

 _I wasted away two years of my life, but wouldn't dare waste away it anymore?_

After he received his ticket, a security officer walked to him and asked him one question, "Are you?"

Keitaro hid his head in shame when he went past the security officer to the terminal as he blended into the crowd. The officer had a chance to ask him a question when he didn't want any funny business, but shook it off.

He struggled to get through the crowd before he was able to reach to his terminal with a shift of luck.

"Ten minutes before it departed for Santa Destroy, California," the announcer comments.

Keitaro sighed in relief when he showed the ticket before he overheard panic at the entrance. He had this chill down his spine when he heard a yell demanding on where he was.

 _He or she will not rest until their vendetta completed and will the ex-tenants realize their mistake now?_

Without furthermore, he headed straight to entrance to his flight as he grabbed the seat next to the window. He closed it the shuttle when he took a deep breath before he took out the picture. He saw the old picture with the ex-tenants and him in the middle before he tore it up and threw it in the garbage.

 _They will, but it will already be too late for to do damage control._

Keitaro smiled when he relaxed without any accusation or assumption. He was able to get a peaceful mind when the past was right behind him.

Does he feel relax when he fell asleep after he buckled up and grabbed a headphone to listen to some music?

Yes, the plane began to take off after the attendant finished "Welcoming and Safety Introduction" before "Fly me to the Moon" began to play.

 _I will be at peace where I'm going and I won't come back anymore._

Owari…

* * *

It got me to change my mind when I decided to do a simple AU one-shot instead.

If you like the fanfiction and thanks for reading.


End file.
